Anarquia
by maestro jedi
Summary: por que no todo el mundo le gusta la estabilidad, un secreto de mas de diez siglo de duracion
1. Chapter 1

Anarquía

El chico miro como simple el sujeto se alegaba de el

- Pero que modales – refuto el ingles, mirando con asombro a ese hombre, todavía que le había chocado de frente, y tumbado al piso, no se había ni si quiera disculpado, eso era algo indigno de un ciudadano británico, a lo mejor era un turista americano, si tal vez eso debería ser

Cinco después

Era extraño, estaba esperando a que su hermano menor llegara, en la estación victoria, pero a un así, su celular no había sonado, para avisarle su próximo arribo, lo abría apagado, por las prisas, pensó el chico al momento de buscarlo en sus chaqueta, ni rastro del dichoso aparato

- Me han robado – gruño el rubio, con ojos de ira contenida, como era posible que a el, lo robaran, a ese nivel, a nivel económico o de transacciones entre iguales tal vez, pero que un simple carterista le quitara su celular, era algo inaceptable, debía hacer algo, y rápido, ese celular era de suma importancia, para la seguridad nacional, mas a un unas fotos que tenia ahí, de su familia y unas mas comprometedoras con el frog, así que sin demora se apresuro a tocar el silbato que siempre traía en su cuello a el lado de su cruz, atado a una fina cadena de oro

- Sucede algo mi lord – exclamaron dos oficiales de policía

- Si me han robado – repuso el chico

- Iniciaremos la búsqueda inmediatamente – replico uno de los oficiales

- ¿Que le robaron expresamente? – pregunto el otro

- Un celular – explico el chico, mientras daba los detalles del hombre con el que había chocado, el modelo de su celular, y demás

- Empezaremos inmediatamente – repuso uno de los oficiales, mientras salía en la dirección indicada

- Llamando a todas las unidades, llamando a todas las unidades, tenemos un código rojo, repito código rojo, busquen a un sujeto rubio, con gabardina, probablemente americano, estatura un metro ochenta, pelo peinado en una coleta, tez blanca, zapatos deportivos, ultima vez que se le vio, iba por la av Waterloo, sujeto de prioridad máxima, repito prioridad máxima – exclamo el ingles mientras tomaba el radio que se le había ofrecido

Dos minutos después

- Arthur – exclamo el pequeño, mientras caminaba hacia su hermano mayor, el cual simplemente se limitaba a dar ordenes

- Peter que bueno que llegasteis con bien dame unos segundos, mientras espérame en esa heladería, ustedes dos acompáñenlo – repuso el mayor

- Entendido – respondieron dos oficiales, al momento de escoltar al joven lord

Algunas horas después, a bordo de un mini cooper color negro, dos naciones regresaban a su casa en un hermoso suburbio londinense

- Menos mal que apareció no – exclamo el pequeño

- Si – susurro el mayor, mientras seguía revisando el contenido del mismo, todo parecía igual, y el sistema informaba que no se había copeado ni accedido a ningún archivo personal, solo se había realizado una llamada del mismo, la cual había durado un segundo exacto conectada, algo extraño, incluso el dichoso aparato fue encontrado bajo la estatua de el general Arthur Wellesley, I duque de Wellington, I marqués de Douro, I príncipe de Waterloo, I duque de Ciudad Rodrigo, Grande de España, un suceso sumamente extraño el de ese dia

- ¿No crees que deberías tomar el volante con ambas manos? – pregunto el pequeño, mientras miraba como un camión, se aproximaba demasiado a su pequeño vehiculo

- Tengo todo controlado – exclamo el mayor, mientras daba un giro de cuarenta y cinco grados, logrando así evitar chocar de frente e incorporarse a una vía alterna que los llevaría a su domicilio

- ¿Que es lo que quieres hacer? matarme de un infarto, conduces peor que los vargas – grito el menor sumamente molesto

- Peter ahora no – susurro el mayor, mientras tomaba el volante con ambas manos, por que la situación le parecía tan inverosímil

Paris Francia

Francis Bonnefoy, paseaba alegremente por su capital, a era un hermoso día, tan solo esperaba que no empezara a llover, por que eso arruinaría algo el encanto de su hermosa ciudad, por suerte los sindicatos no habían hecho huelga ese día, por lo cual todo era normal, hasta que eso paso

Un simple choque, con una damisela, y el se encontraba tirado sobre un charco de agua, formado por el mantenimiento a unas jardineras

- Sacre blue – gruño el galo, mientras se levantaba, si quiera se había disculpado, simplemente había empezado a correr, tengo que llamar un taxi, pensó al instante de buscar su celular, eso era raro, no lo encontraba, como se le podía a ver perdido su celular, si el mismo lo había puesto en el bolsillo oculto dentro de su chaqueta, donde diablos lo abría dejado, en eso una idea paso por su mente

- ami de la police – grito la nación, mientras empezaba a perseguir a esa dizque doncella

Mientras en Tallin capital de Estonia, en uno de los múltiples apartamentos, dentro de la ciudad

- Jefe llego el segundo archivo que estábamos esperando – grito uno de los tres hombre de la habitación

- Perfecto – enfatizo un hombre de apariencia rusa, detrás de el, al instante de dispararle a quema ropa, para segundos después hacer lo mismo, con el otro que a penas había logrado desenfundar su arma – ya no los necesito – susurro al instante de copear el archivo a un blackberry

De regreso a Paris Francia

El galo, se encontraba mirando con ansiedad su aparato recientemente recuperado, el cual simplemente había aparecido veinte cuadras, delante de donde el estaba, puesto tranquilamente sobre la mesa de un café cerrado por remodelación

Todo parecía en orden sumamente en orden, nada copeado, archivos íntegros, solamente una llamada de un segundo a su mismo número desde su propio celular, que demonios, significaba eso

Algunas horas después

- Entonces a ti también te paso – dijo el ingles

- Oui – repuso el francés del otro lado del teléfono

- Extraño no crees, a ambos nos roban los celulares, una persona que choca de frente con nosotros, y los recuperamos casi inmediatamente, sin que parezca que algo o alguien copeara nuestra información, además solo se realiza una llamada desde nuestro aparato al mismo, esto es sumamente extraño – exclamo el menor

- Ni que me lo digas Angleterre – replico el mayor, al instante de escucharse un leve clic

- Escuchasteis eso – susurro el menor en normando

- Si – repuso el mayor, había sonado como que alguien o algo escuchaba su conversación, simplemente se limitaron a colgar

Primero su celular era robado, y ahora esto la intervención de su línea telefónica, que acaso ya no había respeto hacia una nación o que

Mientras en el edificio de enfrente del ingles

- - Que tengas dulce sueños Peter Kirkland – susurro un misterioso hombre, mientras miraba por unos binoculares, al menor de los dos hermanos, el cual simplemente se había acostado en su cama, mientras abrazaba a un oso de peluche de color negro – por que muy pronto tu vida será una pesadilla – enfatizo al momento de desaparecer entre las sombras


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur caminaba apaciblemente por el edificio del parlamento, el suceso de la noche anterior, lo tenia sumamente molesto, como alguien se había atrevido a intervenir su línea telefónica, eso era una aberración, ya hablaría con el servicio secreto, para localizar a los responsables y mandarlos a san quintín después de su arresto

Del otro lado del canal

Francis veía con sumo agrado, la pasarela de ese año, el color azul estaba de vuelta y más aun esos hermosos pantalones rojo con saco azul de juego y ese sombrero, le hacían recordar su viejo uniforme militar de la primera gran guerra

Dos segundos después, el infierno se desato en la tierra

El ingles a duras penas logro abrir los ojos, esa si había sido una explosión, casi tan grande, como la de la artillería en las Ardenas

- Eduardo – grito el chico al ver a uno de los nobles tirado frente a el

- Excelencia – susurro el viejo sir, al instante de fallecer ante el, como era posible, que alguien tan digno tuviera una muerte tan terrible

- Medico – grito como si en ese instante su mente se hubiera bloqueado y regresado automáticamente, a ese antiguo frente occidental, donde lucharon contra la Alemania nazi

Paris Francia

El francés por milésimas no la cuenta, la explosión había sacudido, todo el recinto, y se podía oír un sin fin de voces rogando al cielo, un poco de misericordia

- Natalia – susurro la nación al ver a una de sus modelos consentidas, atravesada por una viga de acero de un extremo al otro

- Ya no podré modelar verdad – fue lo único que dijo la chica al instante que su columna se quebrara

- No mon ami ya no – dijo el chico, mientras unas lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos

De regreso en Londres

Un auto escoltado por dos camionetas se desplazaba por la avenida Bridge St, cuando el chico a bordo del automóvil, sintió que algo no estaba bien

- Acelera – repuso a su chofer

- Como Ordene excelencia – replico el hombre

Solo esperaba que su hermano mayor estuviera bien

De regreso al parlamento

El chico lentamente regresaba en si, eso era una abominación, quien en su sano juicio atacaría a un edificio cívico, uno de los iconos de la democracia mundial, no por nada a ese edificio se le llamaba la madre de todos los parlamentos

- Mi lord, terminamos de contar los muertos – repuso uno de los guardias de la corona

- ¿Cuantos son David? – pregunto el chico bajamente

- Quinientos y Mil heridos, a un que la cifra de muertos podría ascender, quizás la mayoría no logre sobrevivir la noche – dijo el oficial

- Ruega al cielo que eso no suceda – repuso el chico

De regreso a Bridge St

- ¿Ese trailer no debería circular por aquí? – pregunto el chico mirando a un trailer que ni debería estar sobre el puente, y mas a un reduciendo su velocidad, justo cuando el llevaba tanta prisa, le había llegado el mensaje, de que algo malo había pasado en el parlamento

- Un despistado supongo – exclamo su chofer, al instante que una camioneta exploret los chocara del costado, haciendo que el vehiculo derrapara contra el muro de contención

Para la joven nación todo fue tan rápido, sus guardias no tuvieron ni si quiera la oportunidad de ayudarlo, por que segundos después fueron acribillados a quema ropa, lo mismo que su chofer, ni si quiera le dieron oportunidad de saltar fuera del vehiculo y soplar su silbato, simplemente sintió la culeta del rifle de lleno y poco después todo se oscureció

- Claro que estoy bien – gruño el ingles, mientras contestaba su celular – y tu wine bastard – dijo el chico asidamente

- Sobreviviré – repuso calmadamente, a un con las malas palabras, los despectivos y demás, era una conversación como ellos diría habitual

- Excelencia – repuso uno de sus ayudantes

- Discúlpame un minuto – replico el chico, mientras desatendía el celular - ¿Qué sucede Alonso – pregunto el chico

- Su hermano menor a sido secuestrado – exclamo el asistente, lo único que Francis pudo oír después, fue el apartado de su amigo pegando contra el frió piso británico


	3. Chapter 3

El pequeño abrió los ojos débilmente, donde estaba, por que sentía sus músculos completamente engarrotados, y que era esa sensación de sequedad en su boca

Veo que despertasteis – susurro una voz detrás de el

- ¿Donde estoy? – pregunto la pequeña nación

- Simplemente abre los ojos – repuso fríamente el hombre

El chico abrió lentamente sus ojos, por que le dolía la cabeza como si una mula lo hubiera golpeado salvajemente

- Te duele – pregunto con sarcasmo el hombre, pero ya no obtuvo respuesta del pequeño - Se que estas haciendo, pero no te servirá de nada – repuso el hombre, mientras se sentaba frente a el – es obvio que estas localizando una posible ruptura en tu cautiverio, nada mal para tu edad, tus hermanos te han enseñado bien – dijo fríamente, mientras se levantaba

El menor simplemente se quedo callado, observando cada detalle de la habitación, con un demonio maldigo para si, no había nada útil nada, ni si quiera una botella de vidrio, nada, era una habitación vacía completamente pintada de negro un pequeño foco sobre de el y esas dos sillas nada mas ni nada menos

- Será mejor que no te intentes soltar de tus amarres, el nudo que te tiene atado es de la clase gordiano, es imposible de desatar si no tienes una navaja, y a propósito no creo que necesites esto – susurro mostrando su silbato – el silbato de oro Kirkland, nunca pensé ver uno sabes, eh oído leyendas de estos silbatos, fueron inventados por tu abuela la antigua britania según cuenta la leyenda, para avisarse cuando roma llegara a sus costas, cosa que ocurrió lo demás es historia – repuso el hombre

El pequeño solo se le quedo mirando interrogantemente, como diablos sabia tanto de el, se suponía que para el mundo ellos eran simplemente acaudalados herederos, nada mas ni naciones ni nada

- ¿Sorprendido no es así Sealand? – pregunto el hombre fríamente al instante que lo tiraba de la silla y se ponía de concluyas sobre de el – a pesar que ya casi cumples los setenta años tienes el cuerpo de un niño de doce – susurro el hombre – Un pequeño y virginal niño de doce años – repuso mientras tocaba delicadamente su mejilla izquierda – pero no te preocupes, que mi intención no es abusar de ti – sonrió el hombre – eso seria un bono extra, no mi misión es simplemente la venganza

Oficinas centrales de Scotland Yard, Arthur Kirkland estaba sumamente molesto con su sistema policiaco

- ¿Cómo que no lo encuentran? – grito iracundo, mientras le pegaba a la mesa

- Pero mi lord, han pasado a penas veinticuatro horas – susurro uno de los oficiales a cargo

- Es tiempo suficiente para encontrarlo, les advertí que encontrar a mi hermanito era de alta prioridad, si eh de dejar las aduanas de todo el territorio libres de oficiales para asignarlos a su búsqueda que así sea – rugió el chico, mientras sostenía la mirada con el director de la institución

- Lord Kirkland excelencia debe comprender, esta situación rebasa todo lo que hemos visto, nunca en nuestra historia, habíamos visto dos incidentes de esa magnitud antes, el secuestro de un noble miembro de su casa, al mismo tiempo de un ataque terrorista en el parlamento – replico el vice director

- Eh oído suficiente – dijo fríamente un gigantesco rubio, mientras entraba a la habitación seguido de tres chicos mas de un aspecto sumamente ennoblecido, pero lo que encendió la alarma fue la forma de las cejas, esas cejas, eso no era posible, los oficiales y burócratas reunidos, empezaron a temblar para sus adentros, en esa pequeña habitación estaban reunidos los cinco hermanos mayores del pequeño desaparecido, y si la leyenda era cierta el mas alto era el representante de escocia, el gigante del norte – Fuera todo el mundo – gruño el escocés, mientras que los oficiales simplemente se quedaban inmóviles ante su fuerte y autoritario tono de voz – dije que se larguen, a menos que quieran conocer un Kraken por dentro – grito el escocés con una mirada asesina, lo que ocasiono que todos se retiraran de ahí, menos el director de Scotland Yard

Los hermanos simplemente se quedaron mirando entre si, esa situación era irreal, nunca en toda su vida había pasado algo así, no por parte de un civil, si había habido secuestros, pero entre iguales, alguien de su misma por así decirlo especie, como certificación los Bálticos, o los Balcanes, y demás, pero que un país, fuera secuestrado por un humano era algo nuevo, fuera de toda lógica

- ¿Qué sabemos del mal nacido que lo hizo? – pregunto el escocés

- Nada – replico el ingles

- ¿Cómo pudisteis permitir que esto pasara ¿ - pregunto el gales sumamente indignado

- Como querías que lo supiera, estaba en el parlamento, mientras el venia de un acto protocolario, sabes muy bien que tenemos agendas apretadas de trabajo, todos, pero a un así siempre eh tratado de cuidar de el – repuso el ingles

- Lo siento – susurro el gales, mirando fijamente a su hermano el cual intentaba contener las lagrimas, era un momento doloroso para todos, hasta que sonó su celular

Era extraño, ese número era de Sealand, quizás había logrado escapar, tantas ideas pasaron por la mente de los presentes

- Hello- dijo quedamente el ingles por el aparato mientras activaba el altavoz del mismo, esperando que sus hermanos pudieran oír lo que decía quien quiera que tuviera el mencionado aparato

- Arthur – exclamo la voz de su pequeño hermano

- Peter – grito el ingles, para obtener de respuesta un silencio espectral – ¿Peter estas ahí? – pregunto la nación, llena de expectativa

- Por el momento Sealand no puede contestar, pero yo si puedo hablar – susurro una fría voz del otro lado de la línea

- Deja libre a mi hermano – grito el ingles, sumamente iracundo

- Que paso con tu carismático porte ingles, Arthur, que acaso con los siglos te estas volviendo viejo – susurro la voz – o mejor debería decir Inglaterra – finalizo

Esas simples palabras dejaron helados a los presentes en la sala, el mayor secreto de la nación estaba al descubierto

- Veo que te tome desprevenido, si tan solo pudieras ver tu rostro, o el de escocia, gales o alguno de los dos irlandas, tan patético, por que alguien finalmente rompió su fino pedestal de vidrio – susurro

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto el escocés

- Simplemente venganza – dijo al instante de colgar


	4. Chapter 4

Habían pasado dos días desde esa llamada, y los hermanos kirkland estaban mas que iracundos

- ¿Alguna nueva noticia? – pregunto el ingles mientras entraba a la sala

- No – repuso el escocés

- Tampoco en mi territorio se a localizado algo, desde que me llamaron, se puso como prioridad localizar a Peter, ya están informados, Ludwig, Antonio, los gemelos Vargas, Cristiano, Vash y Lily, Dan y Noru, Roderich y Elizabeth, al igual que Iván o mejor dicho el resto de europa, tu hermano no saldrá del continente sin que lo sepamos – refuto el francés, seriamente

- Gracias – exclamo el gales algo mas tranquilizado

- No ahí por que darlas, los sucesos de estos días, son sumamente extraños, primero los atentados, en Londres y Paris, el secuestro de Peter, los nuevos atentados, en Viena, Madrid, Nápoles, Roma y Milán, además de los de Budapest y Viena, nos ponen en alerta – refuto el francés

- Por lo que oído, Cristiano tuvo suerte, su brigada antibombas, logro detectar y eliminar uno de los artefactos, el cual hubiera generado, mas de dos mil muertos, quien en su sano juicio pone una bomba dentro de un templo – exclamo el escocés

- No tenemos la menor idea – repusieron los irlandeses

Todo era pesadumbres, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe, quien podría tener tan poco tino o modales para entrar así a una junta binacional

- Por que esas caras largas ya llego el Héroe – exclamo el americano mientras abrazaba al ingles – que paso iggy no te alegra ver al Héroe – pregunto alfred, para simplemente obtener una hacha clavada a dos centímetros de su cabeza

- Demonios falle – gruño el escocés algo enojado

- Yo también te quiero tío – susurro el americano escondiéndose detrás del ingles

- Con permiso – suspiro el canadiense, entrando justo detrás de su hermano, por que no era tan extraño que eso pasara, era casi común

- Que hacen aquí – pregunto el ingles

- No es obvio venimos ayudar – exclamo el americano

- Les dijimos claramente que se quedaran en sus casas, este no es su problema, es un problema europeo, así que sin mas quiero que regresen a sus respectivas casa en este momento – gruño el ingles al instante de quedarse completamente helado, no podía ser cierto lo que acaba de sentir o si

En otro lugar una hora antes

Peter a un luchaba por soltarse de sus amarras, ese mal nacido, lo había tocado, lascivamente, ya vería quien era el, le mostraría que el no era un niño indefenso, le mostraría que tan duro pegaba

- Arhg – gruño al momento de sentir como nuevamente las cuerdas lo quemaban

- Lord Peter – susurro una suave voz detrás de su oído derecho

- umg – guturo el chico moviendo la cabeza

- Menos mal que lo encontré, no se preocupe, la ayuda pronto vendrá en camino, solo debemos avisar a sus hermanos donde esta – susurro una delicada luz frente a sus ojos

- mmm – dijo el chico mientras observaba la habitación, quizás era solo cuestión de tiempo, que saliera de ahí

- Sea valiente – susurro el hada al instante elevarse en el aire

Un minuto después, su pequeño cuerpo caía completamente inerte a los pies de la joven nación

- Son tan delicadas no es así – susurro el extraño hombre que lo tenia cautivo – ya me había inquietado no saber nada de tus amiguitos alados, pero nunca sospeche que una hada, fuera a encontrarnos, después de todo los duendes son los que deberían estarte buscando en lugares como este, quizás tus hermanos han perdido su toque no es así – dijo mientras lo ponía de pie – bueno tu vienes conmigo, cuando muere un hada, el lugar se llena pronto de mas hadas y seres mágicos, y lo ultimo que quiero es tener que luchar contra tus amiguitos, después de todo yo voy por los premios gordos – replico mientras sacaba al chico de la habitación

De regreso al presente

El ingles simplemente se dejo caer en la silla, mientras sus hermanos lo miraban con la misma expresión que el había tomado, era tan obvio para ellos, no necesitaban que nadie les dijera lo que había acabado de pasar, podían sentir la variación en el ambiente, un hada había muerto, y por lo que pudieron sentir era presa de una gran alegría y agonía al mismo instante de morir, era como si su mente estuviera partida en ese instante

- Demonios – mascullo el ingles, al instante que el teléfono de la habitación sonó, causando un gran susto en los presentes

Arthur miro el aparato por algunos instantes, mientras sonaba, mientras que sus hermanos simplemente se iban acercando al aparato, para oír cualquier cosa que pudiera decir quien estuviera llamando

- Hello – replico el ingles, mientras tomaba el teléfono

- Yo no creo en las hadas – susurro la voz del otro lado del aparato, lo que ocasiono que en ese instante dos de las ocho hadas que se encontraban sobrevolando la cabeza del ingles cayeran muertas sobre la mesa

- Tu mal nacido – gruño el ingles – donde esta mi hermano – pregunto iracundo – si le has hecho algo juro por todo lo sagrado que ni en el infierno podrás esconderte de mi crueldad – replico

- Que paso con tu sagacidad – susurro el extraño

Mientras su hermano menor, luchaba verbalmente, el escocés no supo por que razón, pero una extraña necesidad le vino a la mente

- Como me escucho quiero dos escuadrones de cazas sobre volando Londres inmediatamente – dijo fríamente al instante de colgar su celular

Hacia dos minutos que la llamada, estaba en comunicación, y el aparato de rastreo colocado al teléfono ya había dado cinco posibles ubicaciones, bastante ilógicas, que iban desde Tijuana México, pasando por el Cairo, hasta Osaka en Japón

- Tan ciegos se han vuelto – dijo el extraño hombre – tan solo deben voltear a su derecha – susurro

En ese instante todas las naciones voltearon y ahí estaba ese maldito infeliz, en el otro edificio, con su pequeño rehén, el cual simplemente luchaba por safarse de su agarre, mientras el sujeto en si le apuntaba con una escopeta

- Adiós – susurro el extraño sujeto mientras halaba de nueva cuenta a Sealand hacia el interior de la habitación

- William – grito el ingles mientras dejaba caer el teléfono, para instantes después ser tomado por la ropa por el escoses que lo aventó hacia el edificio contrario como si un tronco o una rama se tratara

Medio minuto después, el chico lograba romper la ventana de la habitación, con espada en mano

- Brian ahora – gruño el escocés mientras rompía a un mas la ventana

- Estoy en eso hermano – exclamo el gales, mientras formaba un puente con cuerdas mágicas, que en cuestión de segundos formaron algo seguro por que saltar la distancia

- Vamos muévanse – reclamo el mayor, a los gemelos irlandeses que ya ese encontraban listos para cruzar – tu también franchute bienes con nosotros, en cuanto ustedes – dijo mirando a los gemelos americanos – quédense aquí, mucho ayuda el que no estorba – gruño mientras saltaba hacia el puente

Algunos instantes después en la azote, les había costado un esfuerzo sorprendente llegar ahí, al parecer ni si quiera los edificios de Scotland Yard, ya eran seguro, en lo que llevaban corriendo siguiendo a ese maniaco, habían visto mínimo unos treinta cadáveres, y al parecer solo había sido un agresor, como es que la alarma no había sonado

- ¿Qué paso con ese arrogo? – dijo fríamente el hombre, mientras sostenía una navaja contra el cuello del pequeño

- Déjalo ir – grito el ingles – es tan solo un pequeño, ten misericordia de el -

- Misericordia dices – susurro el extraño vestido de negro – no recuerdo que tuvieran misericordia, en los cuernos de Jadrame – siseo

Esas simples palabras dejaron a los europeos helados, incluso el pequeño Sealand se puso tenso

- Veo que también, el sabe a lo que me refiero – dijo mientras se acercaba a su mejilla – es lindo no, es una lastima que sus días estén contados –

- Ahora -grito el gales, al instante de disparar su arco de luz, ese maldito, le había hecho tirar su arco normal, pero nunca nadie había visto su arco de luz, así que no fallara nunca fallaba

Pero esa vez la situación fallo

- Nos veremos muy pronto – grito el extraño ser mientras se elevaba por los aires, agarrado con un arnés a una avioneta, cargando a su indefensa victima – Nos veremos en Jadrame, los estaré esperando, estaré esperando a todos lo que participaron en la masacre de los Cuernos de Jadrame – grito mientras su avioneta se perdía en la distancia


	5. Chapter 5

Doce horas después

En un avión de trasporte sobre volando el mar mediterráneo, los europeos occidentales iban demasiado callados, incluso para la situación, desde que Arthur despegara nadie había dicho nada y el radio se mantenía en una frecuencia reservada para ellos

- Aquí Águila sur occidental uno – repuso una voz por el radio – me copean -

- Aquí Águila nor occidental uno, te copeamos – repuso el francés

- Amigo que demonios pasa en este mundo – exclamo el español

- No tengo la menor idea – repuso el francés

- Por que esa maldita península siempre nos traer problemas – repuso el español

- No lo se – dijo el francés

Orillas del mar negro Ucrania, Republica autónoma de crimen, un lugar que guardaba gigantescos secretos que ningún europeo quería volver a destapar

Pista de aterrizaje perteneciente al ejército ucraniano

- Bienvenidos – dijo la ucraniana, a un que en realidad viera preferido recibir a la comitiva en una mejor situación

- Ya llego el resto – pregunto el ingles fríamente

- Nos esperan en el castillo – exclamo la chica

- Entiendo – susurro el ingles

No habían dado ni cincuenta pasos cuando el francés y ingles se dieron la vuelta rápidamente

- Y ustedes dos quédense en el avión – gruñeron al mismo tiempo – Y esta vez es en serio me oyeron Alfred y Matthew – dijeron a los dos chicos que lentamente se empezaban hacer visibles, ese era el problema con la habilidad de Matthew si alguien lo descubría su poder se anulaba

- Será mejor que ellos vengan con nosotros – repuso el escocés – además nos hacen perder el tiempo – dijo fríamente

- Pero William – repusieron las otras dos naciones

- Pero nada – gruño mientras entraba al castillo

La sala general de audiencias del castillo era sobre acogedora, simplemente había en ella una gigantesca mesa sillas suficientes para que se sentaran unas cincuenta y dos personas

Claro esta que los americanos, no fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos, simplemente se les obligo a sentarse en un extremo de la mesa y quedarse callados

- Pero esto es inaudito – grito el danés

- Concuerdo – repuso el suizo

- Otra vez – repuso el italiano del sur

- ¿Que cada cien años renace? o que – pregunto el serbio

- No – repuso el noruego – eso seria mas fácil de solucionar –

- Debemos hacer algo – exclamo el macedonio

- Debimos a ver realizado la purga – replico el prusiano

- Pero la realizamos – exclamo el español – las dos guerras mundiales nos dio el pretexto perfecto para asesinar a todo anarquista que quedaba en nuestros territorios, con el potencial de llegar a esto – refuto

- Quizás uno se escapo – repuso el portugués

- Un solo hombre no podría hacer esto – enfatizo el finlandés

- Un haššāšīn si – susurro el turco, dejando que el silencio se apoderara de la sala

- Pero eso no es posible, matamos a la mayoría durante la segunda cruzada – refuto el ingles, con la afirmación de la mayoría de los europeos occidentales

- Y el resto murió en sucesivos encuentros durante los siglos siguientes, el ultimo fue sanguinariamente asesinado durante la guerra de crimen – refuto el francés - y con el todos sus acólitos y enseñazas, acaso no recuelan los cuernos de Jadrame – susurro

- Es algo que nadie olvidara nunca – dijo la húngara

El silencio se apodero nuevamente de la sala, mientras los dos americanos simplemente se quedaban en silencio, que era de lo que estaban hablando, y por que la simple palabra haššāšīn parecía poner a todos nerviosos

- Excelencia – repuso un soldado entrando – acaban de dejar esto en la puerta – dijo mientras entregaba un pequeño pergamino

Dos horas después

Un escuadrón de caballería se dirigía hacia esos cuernos malditos, cada uno engalanado con sus símbolos de antaño, viejos estandartes guardados por siglos algunos, mostrando con orgullo una heráldica que representaba sus máximos logros

Con la excepción de dos que iban hasta el final, completamente en silencio, los habían dejado acompañarlos, con una simple condición, que no intervinieran en nada, pasara lo que pasara ellos simplemente se quedarían a cuidar las monturas

Al parecer, estaban por ver algo que no se había visto en algunos siglos, y por la cantidad de armas antiguas que llevaban los europeos, ese no seria precisamente un día de campo

Mientras en los cuernos de Jadrame

Templo de los caídos, ante los restos del viejo, como cariñosamente se llamaba al cráneo del fundador de los haššāšīn

- Pronto cumpliré mi promesa – susurro el hombre mientras lentamente se levantaba después de orar – y regare el páramo con la sangre de aquellos que mataron a nuestra gente – susurro mientras salía

- Hermanos mañana es el inicio de una nueva era – grito a un gran grupo de personas reunidas – una época donde el mundo será un lugar sin orden y donde la anarquía reina – grito mientras alzaba los brazos

- - Por que con la anarquía llegara la paz – dijo al instante que un sin fin de disparos se podía oír entre los presentes


	6. Chapter 6

Si el mundo retrataba a europa como un mundo en paz, se llevaría un tremendo golpe de realidad si viera los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban en esos momentos en la meseta

- Mátenlos a todos – grito el ingles, mientras cortaba el cuello de su nueva victima

- sin piedad – repusieron el español y el turco

- Ahí van unos malditos cerdos – repuso la húngara corriendo al lado de los bálticos, que también se estaban empezando a teñir de rojo

- Adoro el aroma de la sangre a el atardecer – susurro el ruso mientras destripa a un pobre diablo

- Si es vigorizarte – replico el prusiano

Los americanos, simplemente tuvieron que voltearse ante el tamaño de la masacre, si habían estado en ambas guerras mundiales, habían visto muchas cosas, pero nunca de ese tamaño de genocidio, ahí podían ver a los que consideraban sus iguales, masacrando a mujeres niños y hombres, con un sadismo sin comparación, mientras parecían disfrutar de el aroma de la carne recién cortada, mientras la tibia sangre todavía escurría por la herida

- No dejen a ninguno vivo – gruño el danés

- Ahí que cortarles la cabeza – enfatizo el islandés

Y luego apilarla – repuso la pequeña Liechtenstein

- Me gusta como piensas – replico el italiano del sur, mientras su hermano del norte, se abalanzaba contra otro enemigo que a duras penas podía con el contra ataque alemán

- Quemen el templo – repuso el francés, mientras corría al lado de Ucrania y belarus

- Corren como ratas – repuso el gales al lado del escoses

- Ya no son como antes – refuto el otro mientras cortaba a un pobre diablo a la mitad

- Fuego infernal – susurraron el ingles y noruego al mismo tiempo, que una muralla de fuego rodeaba el campo de batalla

- ¿busquen? – repuso el austriaco, mientras se acomodaba el pelo

América simplemente no había aguantado la expectación y se había dado la vuelta para vaciar lo que le quedaba en el estomago

- América – susurro su hermano de rodillas a su lado vaciando de igual manera su estomago

- Lo se – susurro el americano, mientras no podía contener las ganas de vomitar

Dos horas después una pila de cadáveres se alzaba en medio de la llanura, mientras, las naciones se curaban sus heridas

- Quince – repuso el ingles

- Dieciséis – replico el francés

- Veinte – dijo el suizo con una sonrisa

- Veinte cinco – repuso el escocés ganándose una mirada de hablas en serio

- Cinco – replico el pequeño sealand, ante la mirada de orgullo de sus mayores, lo habían encontrado dentro de un calabozo, matando a su guardia con sus propias cadenas, y a un si no prefirió descansar, había pedido un hacha y salir el mismo a cortar algunos cuellos

Creo que esto merece una celebración – repuso la ucraniana, ante el asentimiento general

Algunas horas después, en un castillo junto al mar negro, ambos hermanos miraban hacia el interior, donde se llevaba acabo la fiesta, todo parecía tan calmado, parecía como si no hubieran matado a nadie, hace tan pocas horas, como si sus manos no se hubieran llenado de sangre

-¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto el ingles entrando al balcón

- Si – fue lo único que contestaron los hermanos

- Se que se sorprenden ante nuestra actitud – repuso el francés

- Pero entiendan era la única forma de mantener nuestra vida – gruño el ingles

- Pero toda esa gente – replico el americano

- O ahora me dirás, que nunca has matado a nadie Alfred, ahí que matar para sobrevivir, es nuestra naturaleza – dijo el ingles

- Así que esperamos que lo que vieron este día, se quede en su mente, me entendieron – repuso el francés

- Si – fue lo único que pudieron decir los chicos

- Arthur quien eran – pregunto el americano

- Alfred europa tiene muchos secretos – susurro el ingles – algunos de los cuales son mejor que no conozcas -

Mientras en medio del los cuernos, a los pies de una pila de cráneos que ardían lentamente una figura solitaria envuelta en telas blancas se arrodillaba ante la sangre fresca

- - Yo los vengare hermanos – susurro el hombre mientras lentamente se alegaba del lugar


End file.
